Love Wars
by DaBhaddestBih
Summary: When Huey makes a poorly timed joke that gets taken very literally, his high school is left in shambles... Literally. Now the girls of Wuncler High must battle for the hearts of the Freeman Brothers, whether they want them to or not.
1. Fight For It

Hi guys this my first story so pls b nice ok?

Eighteen year old Huey Freeman parked his black Lamborghini right next to his little brother's matching red one in the parking lot of Wuncler High School. He cut the engine with a sigh, noticing with a slight annoyance the group of girls watching them both from a distance. Slinging his backpack on his shoulder, he climbed out of his precious car and locked it with a double chirp of his key fob. He was indifferent when his grandfather hit the powerball three years ago, successfully securing the Freeman family's financial future... However, he _really _did enjoy the cars the old man bought for he and Riley.

Huey made it about two feet away from his car before he was stopped by a trio of mildly attractive girls, effectively blocking his path and forcing him to stop. "Good morning, Huey!" They said in unison.

He rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," he said, stepping around them and continuing on his way to class. Ever since he, and eventually Riley, got to high school, girls were all over their tops. Especially when the news broke about his grandfather's lottery win. Girls would whisper and giggle as they stared at them, follow them around everywhere they went, and ask them the world's stupidest questions just for a chance to talk to the Freeman brothers. The attention was cool at first, but after both brothers made their rounds and slept with every girl in the entire school, it got old fast.

Huey strolled to class at his own pace, since his teachers didn't care either way if he was on time or not considering how much his grandfather contributed to the school, trying his best to ignore the gawking females in the hall. He arrived at his AP Chemistry class five minutes late, the entire class turning around to look at him as he entered the room. "Uh... Sorry I'm late?" he said with and awkward shrug.

"Nonsense, Huey! You weren't late, w-we were all early! Isn't that right, class?" His teacher, Mrs. Walsh stammered over her words, the class agreeing with her with a series of head nods and murmurs of approval.

He scoffed at the pitiful lot. "Whatever..." He said, sliding into the only empty seat on the other side of the room.

"Hi, Huey!" His lab partner for the day, Jazmine DuBois, greeted him way too enthusiastically.

He nodded his head towards her in response, but said nothing. Out of the entire school full of annoying girls, she was _the_ most annoying of them all. She was the clingiest of them all, and the most persistent. She behaved as if the sun rose and set out of his ass or something. She lived across the street from him and made him breakfast, lunch and dinner every single day that he never ate. He only semi-tolerated her because the sex was pretty good and close enough for convenience sake, but she cried every time afterwards and _thanked _him for the opportunity to please him. And she was always too damn cheerful... There was nothing in the world that god dammed exciting.

Class went by in a blur of his incompetent teacher telling the class things he already knew and trying not to fling Jazmine DuBois across the room for staring at him the entire time. When the bell rang for lunch, the class parted like the Red Sea and allowed him to leave the room first before they followed at his heels. When Huey got to the cafeteria, Riley was already there and their usual table was already surrounded by a large crowd of girls. With the roll of his eyes, Huey shouldered through the crowd to sit at the table across from his brother.

"Wassup, bro?" Riley greeted him with an obnoxious grin. He wasn't quite as annoyed with the attention yet as Huey was.

"Nothing much..." Huey trailed off, his eyes jumping from girl to girl in the sea of smiles, stares and giggles. He sighed, frustrated that he couldn't even talk to his brother in peace. "What are you all standing around for? Staring at us like fish at the goddamn aquarium!" He exploded.

"...we like you," a dark haired, white girl with freckles squeaked after a long moment of silence.

"Okay?" he responded.

"We want you guys to choose one of us," spoke up another girl, this one brown skinned with fire engine red hair. "You know, as your girlfriends?"

Huey snorted. "Why don't you all just fight for it if it means that much to you," he spat sarcastically.

"Really? Would that please you?" Asked Jazmine DuBois, who was suddenly standing in the front of the crowd, her green eyes wide.

Riley snickered. "Yeah, yeah!" He said, gesturing for his brother to follow along. "We want all y'all bitches to fight for the _honor_ of being our girls. One winner for Huey, one for me."

Gasps and whispers went around the group of young women before they unanimously agreed: they would fight.


	2. The Preliminary Round

**Thx so much for the reviews here's the next chapter hope you like it**

Sixteen year old Riley Freeman hated school once upon a time. He always had, ever since he could remember. Every year it was the same thing, day in and day out: his teachers were corny as hell, his classmates were haters, and his long ass school days meant he couldn't run the streets with his niggas. All of that changed, however, when his grandfather hit the Powerball three years prior. Now, his family was rich as fuck, he could do anything his heart desired, and his school was his kingdom for the taking. Ever since that happened, the bitches were on his and his brother's dicks heavy. They loved doing whatever he asked them to, but he never would've guessed they would stoop as low and desperate for their attention to do _this_ dumb shit.

This shit was hilarious.

"Okay ladies." Riley said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation like Birdman. After the dumb ass girls agreed to fight for he and his brother's 'affection' in the cafeteria, the news spread like wildfire. The competition was the talk of the entire school for the rest of the school day, and _all_ the other niggas were mad jealous. After school, he used his rich privilege to close off auditorium. He made an announcement over the loudspeaker for every girl in school to gather there and wait for further instructions. He was currently seated at a table on stage with Huey and Michael Caesar, Huey's best friend who volunteered to help them judge. The three of them were going to hold auditions for who would be allowed to participate in the competition, and establish the rules. Huey said something about how it was all a terrible idea but he was gay anyway, what did _he_ know? Riley looked down at the hundreds of girls filling the seats of the auditorium, all staring up at the stage awaiting further instruction. "We about to go over the rules to this thing, aight?"

The girls in the crowd began cheering and applauding, some even whistling at cat calling them.

_"Yaaaaassssss!"_

_"Reezy, I love you!"_

_"You're so fine!"_

_"This is so lit!"_

_"Huey! Let me bear your children!"_

Riley smirked back at them, loving the attention. He felt like a God, low key. When the noise from the crowd died down, Huey took over with an introduction to the challenge.

"I want to begin by going on record and saying I think you're all idiots for going through with this," Huey said with a bored expression on his face. "With that being said, my dumb ass little brother came up with a few requirements for entering the challenge." He gestured for Riley to take the reigns back and explain.

Riley cleared his throat dramatically before continuing. "Rule number one, no fatties allowed. To all the fat bitches: leave now."

Gasps erupted from the crowd, along with a few cries of outrage. Slowly, every overweight girl in the school stood up and removed themselves from the auditorium one by one. Huey shook his head at the girls openly and blatantly disrespecting themselves while Riley and Caesar snickered.

"Rule number two," Huey continued with his own rule. "No ignorance or laziness allowed. If your GPA is below a 3.0, please leave now."

About one third of the girls began screaming and crying as they stormed out of the auditorium, unable to participate.

"Rule number three," Riley said with a grin. "If you don't suck dick, beat it."

Twenty or so more girls scoffed before standing and exiting the auditorium.

"Rule number four," Huey said growing increasingly more bored with each passing moment. "This should go without saying, but those of you who already have a boyfriend... please leave now."

_"Awwwww, come on!" _A random girl blurted out as she and another hundred girls angrily sulked out of the auditorium.

Huey sighed at the astronomical amount of girls that had whole _boyfriends_ who were obsessed with he and his brother, while Riley and Caesar found it even more hilarious.

"Aight, aight, one more rule." Riley said, dying down his laughter and wiping a tear from his eye. "Rule number five, if you sell nudes on Snapchat or OnlyFans-"

"Or _anywhere_, really," Caesar chimed in thoughtfully.

"Or anywhere else," Riley corrected himself. "Get your hoe ass outta here."

A series of sighs came from the remaining group of girls as another several dozen shamefully made their way to leave the auditorium. By the end of the rule reciting, there were only fifty girls left seated in the auditorium.

Huey glanced down at Jazmine DuBois, who was sitting front row and beaming brightly up at him. After thinking it over for a split second, he decided to add an additional rule. "One more rule, _you_ are not allowed to participate." He said, pointing directly at her.

Jazmine gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "But why not?!" she exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, get out." He said harshly. She was the most annoying person in the entire world.

Riley cracked up at his brother's bluntness, taking the opportunity to mess with him. "Aye, hol up. New rule, Jazmine you _have_ to participate."

Huey glared at his stupid younger brother, trying his best not to strangle him. "Absolutely not."

Riley shrugged. "I say we let Caesar decide."

Huey sighed. "Fine," he said with an eye roll.

Huey, Riley and Jazmine herself looked to Caesar expectantly. Caesar stroked his chin dramatically, pretending to be in deep thought. He locked eyes with Huey for a moment, considering his death glare before he responded. "Jazmine stays," he said with an amused smile. He knew how much the girl got under his best friend's skin, and he couldn't wait to see how hard she would go to win this competition for Huey.

"Yay!" Jazmine cheered, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Well ladies," Caesar addressed the remaining crown. "Now we get down to business. I'm gonna need everyone to stand up for this next part."

The remaining girls complied and instantly rose to their feet.

"Now everyone who considers themselves 'Team Huey' go stand on the right. 'Team Riley' on the left," he directed them.

Most of the ladies followed the instructions, dividing themselves into which Freeman they desired. A small group of six girls remained standing in the middle of the two sides, looking confused. "What's up ladies?" Caesar asked them.

The group of girls glanced around at each other before one unremarkable looking girl looked up at Caesar and responded. "W-we can't decide! We love them both equally..." she confessed, biting her nails nervously.

"They're both so great!" Another girl out of the bunch chimed in.

"And _fine_ too!" Yet another girl added.

"Unfortunately, if you can't pick a side that means you forfeit your chance to participate. Have a good night, ladies." Caesar said, shaking his head.

The six girls in the middle simultaneously burst into tears, each one crying on their way out of the auditorium. The finalists who remained stood eagerly on their respective sides of the room, twenty five girls on Riley's side and twenty three on Huey's.

"Congrats, bitches." Riley said with an amused yet condescending smirk. "You made the cut. Ready or not, we start now so get ready if you not."


	3. The Quiz

**Thnx for the reviews guys here's the next chapter :)**

"Okay, ladies!" Caesar began, maniacally clasping his fingers together. He was a tad bit _too _enthusiastic about this, in Huey's opinion, but he digressed. "Who's ready to start round one?"

Deafening cheers and thunderous applause echoed around the auditorium as the young women expressed their excitement and eagerness to begin. Huey rolled his eyes at the miserable harlots. The first challenge was his idea; it consisted of "Team Huey" and "Team Riley" forming in two single lines on stage. One girl from Huey's lot and one from Riley's would be asked a question at random about the Freeman brothers. Whoever got the question correct would move on to the next round, while any and all incorrect answers would result in immediate elimination. He really couldn't _believe _they wanted to go through with this, though he'd be a liar if he said he didn't feel at least a slight bit of sadistic pleasure in being worshiped to this magnitude.

"Let's begin!" Caesar said, shuffling through his stack of questions.

The first two contestants from each team stepped forward, the sharp corners of their wide smiles practically tearing into their cheeks. Huey wondered briefly if smiling that hard hurt. It sure looked like it did.

"Question one," Caesar began. "What are Huey and Riley's favorite colors?"

"Black!" the girl from Huey's team cried out, desperately.

"Blue!" Riley's follower shouted, nearly at the same time.

"Oooooof." Caesar said, shaking his head. "The answers we were looking for were 'blood red' and 'money green.'"

"I knew that..." Jazmine mumbled lowly from her place in line, earning an eye roll from Huey.

"Noooooo!" the girl from Huey's team exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes.

"This is bullshit! Riley _always_ wears blue!" Riley's contestant angrily protested.

"Dismissed!" Riley called from behind the table, waving them along with his hand.

The two girls glanced at each other in disbelief, then back at the judges' table expectantly.

"That means you can leave now." Huey said unkindly, blinking slowly at them.

The losers stormed off of the stage, stomping their way towards the exit of the auditorium. "Thanks for playing, ladies!" Caesar called after them in farewell.

"Next!" Riley called with a snicker. He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table and folding his arms behind his head.

The next set of girls stepped forward, hesitantly. Huey commended them, it couldn't have been easy to take that step after what they just witnessed. He didn't feel particularly bad for them, though, since they still chose to take that step. Girls were a different breed.

"Okaaayyy," Caesar continued after the awkward display. "Next question. As I'm sure you're aware, Huey and Riley were raised by their grandfather, Robert Freeman. But what is his middle name?"

"Oh! Oh! Uh... It starts with a J!" the next contestant from Huey's team said, struggling to come up with an answer. "Um... Jeremiah!" she shouted with confidence.

The girl from Riley's team grimaced. "J-Jackson?" she said with much less confidence than her opponent.

Caesar cringed at their wrong answers. "Yikes. The answer we were looking for was 'Jebediah.' Sorry, ladies."

"Amateurs..." Jazmine grumbled under her breath, folding her arms.

The remaining few girls made their way through the questions, about half passing while the other half got themselves eliminated. Finally, there was just Jazmine left to represent Huey's team against the final random girl from Riley's team. Jazmine had a fierce look of determination on her face, as if she just _knew _she was about to dominate whatever the final question was.

"Alright, ladies." Caesar said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Final question. What are Huey and Riley's favorite holidays?"

"Um... Christmas?" the girl from Riley's team said, uncertain.

"HA! _Wrong."_ Jazmine boasted, childishly sticking her tongue out at the poor girl. "Trick question: Huey doesn't _have _a favorite holiday! And Riley's favorite holiday is Gangstalicious's birthday."

The auditorium went silent as everyone in the room gaped at her. Everyone except Huey, who wasn't the least bit surprised that she knew so much about him. He was more annoyed than anything that she wasn't eliminated. "That's... that's correct." Caesar said, finally breaking the silence. "Jazmine advances to the next round. As for you," he gestured to the other girl who incorrectly answered Riley's question. "You've been eliminated, sorry boo. Thanks for playing!"

Jazmine clapped her hands excitedly, while the other girl sulked out of the room with her head hanging low. Twelve girls were left standing on each team, leaving an equal amount of players. Caesar turned to face the group of girls. "Congrats, ladies! If you're still standing here, that means you've all survived the first challenge." The remaining girls cheered in response, looking to him expectantly for further instruction. "We're gonna take a brief recess before moving on to the next round. Take this time to use the bathroom, get something to eat, whatever. Just be back on this stage in fifteen minutes, or you forfeit."

The girls all nodded and said their agreements, and the crowd dispersed quickly. Jazmine remained on stage, chatting Huey's ear off much to his dismay. As hilarious as Riley found his brother's discomfort, he actually _did_ need to use the restroom. He excused himself and made his way out of the auditorium and into the hallway. After he relieved himself in the nearest men's room, he was on his way back to the auditorium when he laid his eyes on none other than Cindy McPhearson. She was on the other end of the hall, dressed in her usual sweats and carrying a gym bag. He figured she probably just finished with basketball practice and was heading home. He decided to jog the length of the corridor to go talk to her for a minute.

"Ayo!" Riley called out. "C-Murph! Wait up!" Cindy wasn't like the other girls. She was pretty much the only girl in the entire school who didn't fall at his feet, and it frustrated him. She was two grades above him, so he didn't see her much during the school day, but he tried to use every opportunity he could to talk to her when he did see her. She was pretty, funny, and a worthy basketball opponent; it was safe to say that the girl piqued his interest. He'd been trying for years to get her into bed and she all but laughed in his face every time.

Cindy slowed to a stop near the exit of the school, her shoulders visibly rising and falling with a heavy sigh. She turned around to face him, her blue eyes glaring at him. "What?"

"You and this damn attitude." Riley said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Hi Cindy, how are you today?"

Her expression didn't change, unamused. She shifted her gym bag to her her shoulder, placing her hand on her hip. "Boy, what the hell do you want?"

Riley snickered. "What, you didn't hear about the competition?"

Cindy sighed again, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I heard about your stupid lil competition. Practice was _cancelled_ because none of the girls showed up, so thanks for that."

"My fault, my fault." Riley said, holding his hands up in defense. "I didn't see you down there, though... you ain't wanna participate?"

Cindy laughed, looking at him as if he were crazy. "Boy, _bye! _Don't nobody want you." She didn't wait for a response as she turned around and continued on towards the exit.

"Aye, _bitches_ love me!" he called after her.

"Get over yourself, Reezy!" she yelled over her shoulder at him, now outside and continuing on towards the parking lot.

Riley smirked as he watched her walk to her car. He was _certain _that she added just a little bit more sway to her hips just for him. She'd come around, one of these days. Until then... He lightly jogged his way back down the long corridor towards the auditorium. The short recess was bound to be over by now, and he was anxious to see round two.

The next challenge was one of his own design.


End file.
